


Hold On

by Harmony_Loves_Tea



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Caryl, Romance, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony_Loves_Tea/pseuds/Harmony_Loves_Tea
Summary: just a bit of post-Terminus reunion fluff.





	Hold On

She hadn't meant to fall asleep. But the last thing Carol remembers before everything goes black is how hard she's trying to stay awake, keeping her eyes on the trees, watching for threats, watching the familiar slumbering faces around her, illuminated by the glow of the fire.

And then suddenly she's opening her eyes (the sounds of gunshots and explosions still ringing in her ears, clear and loud, the stench from her disguise still strong) and the dark is replaced by sunlight and there's something warm pressed against her back.

It only takes seconds for the events of yesterday to come rushing back to her, seconds for her mind to register that it's Daryl pressed against her back, Daryl's arm draped over her, Daryl's breath tickling the nape of her neck.

And when Carol realizes this – realizes she's been sleeping in his arms – she stamps out the warmth that begins to bloom in her chest as quick as she can and moves to wriggle out of his grasp. At that, she feels him stir, and she freezes. Carefully, she tilts her head back and examines his face, making sure his features are slack with sleep before she attempts to shift away.

She's barely moved an inch when his arms tighten around her, holding her firmly, pulling her closer, and she realizes he's not sleeping at all. Daryl presses his face against the back of her neck and whispers against her skin.

"Five more minutes."


End file.
